This Love
by SamyKari
Summary: Dos personas se creian muy distintas pero cuando se conocen se dan cuenta de que no hay personas tan similares como ellos.El amor de tu vida podría estar muy lejos,quiza a la vuelta de la esquina, o quién sabe y esta al frente de tu casa.  SasukexNaruto
1. Cap 1:El muchacho de la casa de enfrente

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto, esta es una historia escrita para diversión y entretenimiento sin ningún fin de lucro.

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EL MUCHACHO DE LA CASA DE ENFRENTE**

Lo ví por primera vez un día después de que el señor Mishimoto quien era propietario de la casa de en frente decidiera irse a vivir con su hijo y la familia de este a otra ciudad. Lo recuerdo claramente porque mi madre le preparó un pastel de despedida y yo le acompañé a entregárselo. Ademas el señor Mishimoto nos dejó a su mascota, un perrito peludo blanco y negro, yo estaba que moría de alegría pues antes no me habían dejado tener una mascota.

Bueno regresemos al inicio, el día que lo ví por primera vez. Era domingo por la mañana y un camión de mudanza se estacionó justo en frente de mi ventana; inmediatamente supuse que se trataba de los nuevos vecinos. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a unas personas bajar de un automóvil algo pasado de moda, que estaba estacionado delante del camión.

Aquella familia estaba compuesta por dos personas adultas, que debían ser los padres, un chico que parecía andar por la adolescencia, y ahí estaba él, llevando en los brazos a un niño pequeño. Me pareció una familia bastante numerosa, comparándola con la mía en la que sólo estábamos mi abuelo, mi mamá y yo. Ese día no le pude ver bien, pero parecía un niño normal de más o menos mi edad, su cabello era muy negro y lo llevaba algo crecido.

Me pasé toda la mañana viendo como entraban los muebles a la casa, se veía que era una familia muy unida porque todos ayudaban y se trataban con mucha cordialidad. Cuando terminaron de entrar todas las cosas por fin me despegué de la ventana y me puse a hacer los deberes, al día siguiente tenía clases, siempre pensé que el día domingo era el más corto de todos.

El colegio quedaba sólo a dos cuadras de mi casa, así que siempre llegaba temprano, ese día en particular estaba muy feliz porque en la tarde mi padre vendría a recogerme para ir a tomar unos helados, no lo veía desde hace 7 meses, él y mi mamá estaban separados; papá vivía en otra ciudad con su nueva familia, yo tenía un medio hermano quien era aun un bebé, pero sólo lo conocía por fotos.

Sonó el timbre, y todos corrimos hacia las aulas; en cuanto llegué a mi sitio saque mi libro de ingles de la mochila, teníamos ese curso a la primera hora y yo era muy malo para el inglés, así que decidí dar una mirada a las páginas que íbamos a avanzar. Estaba tan concentrado en mi libro que no me fijé en lo que hacía la maestra, sólo le tome atención en cuanto escuche su voz.

Al lado de la maestra estaba él, el niño de la casa de enfrente, lo reconocí por su cabello negro azabache, era alto y sus ojos eran muy negros como su cabello, estaba impecablemente vestido con el uniforme reluciente de nuevo.

Las niñas de mi clase, empezaron a reír, murmurando que era muy guapo, yo estaba aturdido, a veces algunas niñas actuaban muy raro, además estábamos en primaria, según yo aun éramos demasiado jóvenes como para calificar a las personas de guapas o guapos, bueno ese era mi punto de vista.

El se presentó ante todos por mandato de la maestra, dijo que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y que tenía 11 años, que venía de otra escuela y que recién se acababa de mudar porque su padre había cambiado de trabajo.

Todos le dimos la bienvenida y la maestra le dijo que ocupara el sitio que estaba detrás de mío; Sasuke paso por mi lado, yo quise ser amigable con él y saludarlo, pero en ningún momento dirigió la vista hacia mí, eso claro porque no me conocía y yo tampoco a él, sólo sabía donde vivía y eso era todo.

El día pasaba como cualquier otro, la clases de inglés, la de matemática, el recreo, y nuevamente mas clases, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo yo me sentía tan hambriento que salí a toda velocidad de la clase para ser uno de los primeros en la fila de la comida, a nadie le parecía extraño mi comportamiento pues porque ya me conocían.

Cuando tuve mi bandeja repleta de deliciosa comida, fui en busca de un sitio vacio, como era uno de los primeros pude conseguir una mesa al lado de la máquina de refrescos, eso era muy útil cuando querías recargar tu bebida muchas veces.

Al rato, Sakura, Ino y Sai, quienes estaban en mi curso pero en otra clase, ocuparon los sitios al lado mío, se podría decir que ellos eran como mis mejores amigos.

-Naruto, como siempre nos conseguiste el mejor sitio, dijo Ino mientras desempaquetaba su sándwich.

-Creo que a quien en realidad debemos agradecerle es a su estomago, intervino Sai, Naruto si sigues comiendo así dentro de poco empezaras a crecer más para los lados que para arriba.

-Quise responderle algo, pero mi boca estaba ocupada con unos deliciosos fideos.

-Deja de Molestar a Naruto, él siempre es así, es parte de su personalidad, intervino Sakura.

-Porque estas siendo tan amable, le preguntó Ino a mi amiga pelirrosa.

-Yo siempre soy amable, dijo Sakura con aura angelical.

-Lo que ella hace es tratar de impresionar al niño nuevo, dijo Sai tranquilamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto Sai!, exclamó Sakura, aunque claramente se veía un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Ese si es tu comportamiento habitual, señaló mi amigo.

-Ni lo pienses frente de marquesina, yo lo vi primero, reclamó Ino al instante.

-En realidad Naruto lo vió primero, interrumpió Sai.

-¡Qué!, dijimos al unísono, Ino, Sakura y yo.

-Este… Sai pronuncié, apartando mi plato vacío, ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ya te dije que es es malo espiar a las personas.

-No espié a nadie, sólo me enteré por casualidad que el niño nuevo, vive frente a tu casa, y asumí que ya lo habías visto, además está en tu clase, tienes más oportunidad de conocerlo que Sakura o Ino.

-¡Naruto!, que afortunado eres, exclamó Sakura, tienes que hacerte su amigo, para que me lo presentes.

-No lo haré, dije espontaneamente, no necesito mas amigos ya los tengo a ustedes.

-Los amigos nunca son suficientes Naruto, me dijo Ino.

-Lo sé, pero es que él no me parece muy amistoso, además les diré que las niñas de mi clase están interesadas en ser sus amigas también, así que él ya no necesita más amigos tampoco, concluí sabiamente.

-Tu mentalidad es como la de un niño, me dijo Sai.

-Soy un niño, a decir verdad, todos somos niños, respondí sabiamente otra vez.

-Mejor ni cuenten con él, aconsejó Sai a la rubia y a la pelirrosa, como siempre sigue viviendo en su nube y no existe persona que lo baje, agregó, viendo como yo saboreaba con muchísima felicidad mi postre.

Sai es un buen amigo, le conocí cuando me inscribí en el club de lectura, lo cual fue idea de mi mamá. El era muy extraño en ocasiones, le encantaba leer y siempre lo veía con un libro diferente cada día. Una vez le invité a mi casa para jugar video juegos, a mi mamá le pareció un buen niño y me dijo que Sai era muy maduro para su edad y que debería aprender de él.

En cuanto a Sakura, la conozco desde que iba a kínder, ella es muy buena e inteligente, pero aveces puede ser explosiva y reparte golpes a quien la moleste por su enorme frente. Ino es la rival de Sakura en todos los aspectos, siempre están compitiendo por cualquier cosa, Sai me dijo que es muy popular entre los niños, pero lo que más me gusta de ella es que es muy buena para dar consejos, a veces muestra más sensatez que Sakura y Sai juntos.

El almuerzo terminó, el último curso del día era arte, todos íbamos a continuar con nuestros dibujos de la semana pasada, yo ya había terminado de dibujar el mío, así que sólo faltaba pintarlo, inmediatamente saqué mis pinturas y comencé a combinar los colores. El profesor nos permitía conversar entre nosotros siempre y cuando no dejáramos de hacer nuestro trabajo.

Como era de esperar casi todas las niñas de mi clase pelearon por ocupar los atriles vecinos a Sasuke, ellas reían alborotadamente y le hacían preguntas, pero para sorpresa de todos él era excesivamente huraño, no respondió casi ninguna pregunta y las pocas palabras que dijo fueron "si" y "no". Por lo que todas las personas que quisieron entablar amistad con él, quedaron decepcionadas.

Yo obviamente no me uní a la multitud, pensaba que mi dibujo era mucho más importante, puse todo mi empeño en terminarlo, mientras pensaba que yo había tenido razón cuando dije que Sasuke no era amistoso, y empezaba a sentir que no me agradaba mucho, y mucho menos me agradó cuando los chicos de la clase quisieron invitarlo a formar parte del equipo de soccer; yo audicioné muchas veces para ese equipo y nunca me tomaron en cuenta, decían que era muy distraído y que siempre perdía las pelotas, lo cual por supuesto no era cierto, yo no era distraído, ¿o si?

Llegó la hora de la salida y yo deje un lado los pensamientos resentidos hacia el niño nuevo y corrí hacia la puerta del colegio donde mi papá me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa. Papá me llevó al cine y a comer ramen, mi platillo favorito, también pedimos postre obviamente. Me gusto muchísimo esa tarde, siempre pienso que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi padre, él es divertido y nunca me aburro con él.

Los siguientes días desde que llegó Sasuke a la escuela, fueron similares al primero, muchas niñas andaban persiguiéndolo incluso Sakura e Ino se unieron a ellas, dijeron que para crear un club de fans o algo así. Pero para pena de ellas, Sasuke continuó ignorándolas a todas y yo por mi lado lo ignoraba a él, aunque talvez lo que me disgustaba era que él ni supiera de mi existencia, la sola idea de que el que lo ignoraba era yo, me hacía sentir mejor.

A veces cuando hacía mis tareas por las tardes, solía ver a Sasuke saliendo de su casa con su bicicleta, o haciendo jugar a su hermano pequeño, en esas ocasiones ya no me parecía tan huraño, más bien se veía feliz y tranquilo, él tenía una piel muy blanca que hacía un raro contraste con su cabello negro, y era algo que le hacía ver muy llamativo, tal vez si era un poco guapo como decían en mi clase, pero luego me autogolpeba ante tales pensamientos.

Fue una de esas tardes cuando paso algo inesperado, estaba viendo mi anime favorito en la televisión, de rato en rato me paraba y veía por la ventana, es que Sasuke estaba lavando el automóvil de su familia junto a su hermano mayor, parecían pasarla bien. A mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor también, bueno pero no lo tenía y ya estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo la mayor parte del tiempo, porque mi mamá trabajaba todo el día y mi abuelo se la pasaba en su pequeña tienda de peces ornamentales.

Estaba concentrado en la televisión, cuando sentí el timbre de mi casa, sabía que mi abuelo nunca escuchaba el timbre porque estaba un poco sordo así que salí de mala gana a ver quién era. Y gran sorpresa me llevé cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Sasuke parado ahí con el mismo semblante serio que usaba en el colegio.

Yo me puse nervioso, o algo así porque no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Fue él quien habló.

¿Este es tu perro verdad?, me preguntó, enseñándome a mi pequeña mascota peluda, la cual tenía cargada con uno de sus brazos.

Si, asentí rápidamente. Parecía un robot y me odiaba por eso.

Pues sabes, tu perro entra a mi casa cada vez que abrimos la puerta y después no quiere salir, me dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión de disgusto o gusto.

¿En serio? No sabía que hiciera eso, dije, estirando mis brazos para que me lo devolviera.

Sera mejor que hagas algo para que deje de hacer eso, a mis padres no les gustan los perros y no están felices con esta situación, dijo al tiempo que me daba a mi perrito.

De acuerdo no volverá a pasar, prometí, pensando que todas las personas que no aman a los animales son malas.

Eso espero, dijo Sasuke tan serio como siempre.

Él era de esas personas que tienen algo, un no sé que en la cara, o tal vez en los ojos o en su forma de ser, que hacía sentir incómodos y nerviosos a los demás, bueno eso era lo que me hacía sentir a mí, por lo que no pude aguantar eso, así que le dije un seco "gracias" y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Me arrepentí por mi comportamiento todo lo que quedo del día, no entendí que sucedía conmigo, yo no era así, yo era bueno o eso creía hasta ese momento. Hice planes en los que le pedía a Sasuke que me disculpara, pero después decidí no seguir ninguno, porque el siempre hacía lo mismo con otras personas así que pensé que yo sólo le di una cucharada de su propia sopa. Aunque yo no sabía si él andaba dando portazos a la gente, pero igual no pensaba disculparme con él a pesar de mis ganas de si hacerlo, porque tal vez en el fondo si quería ser su amigo.

Al siguiente día en la escuela, Sasuke fue tan callado como siempre, a mí ni dirigió la mirada. Dimos un pequeño examen de matemática, él obtuvo una calificación perfecta, todos lo felicitaron y las chicas estaban locas por él como siempre, hasta la maestra parecía una de sus fans. Yo también tenía una calificación buena, claro que no era perfecta como la de él quien ya me empezaba a caer mal de nuevo, aunque creo que sentía una admiración resentida, estúpido Sasuke porque tenía que ser tan genial.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharnos a casa, yo como siempre salí uno de los primeros, me compre un helado de chocolate y me dirigí a casa mientras tramaba un plan para subir mis calificaciones de un nivel promedio a un nivel muy alto, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensaba me odié nuevamente, ¿por qué de un momento a otro quería subir mis notas? yo siempre fui feliz siendo un alumno promedio, esas cosas no me importaban, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha me enfermaba, tal vez debería dejar de espiarlo y dejar de estar pendiente de él, creo que eso me estaba afectando.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que cuando escuche a lo lejos a alguien llamándome, dude mucho en detener mis pasos y voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

Casi me caigo de la impresión cuando vi a Sasuke a unos pasos detrás de mí.

Naruto ¿Tienes un momento?, me dijo él elegantemente.

Yo estaba que me moría, desde cuando Sasuke sabía mi nombre y porque quería hablar conmigo. Seguramente quería reclamarme por el portazo de ayer, vez Naruto por eso te dije que te disculparas me dije a mi mismo.

Si tengo tiempo ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?, respondí tratando de parecer tranquilo, ser cordial y de sonreír, cuando por dentro mi corazón estaba que me pateaba.


	2. Cap 2:Una visita inesperada

**CAPITULO II**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA ¿SERÁ EL INICIO DE ALGO?**

-Si tengo tiempo ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- respondí tratando de parecer tranquilo, ser cordial y de sonreír, cuando por dentro mi corazón estaba que me pateaba.

-Quería hablarte acerca del proyecto de Ciencias- me dijo sin mostrar rastros de un interés real.

-¡Ah! el trabajo de Ciencias…..- repetí tontamente mientras mis neuronas trabajaban para tratar de recordar de que se trataba dicho proyecto. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?, estaba quedando como un retardado, seguía sin entender porque Sasuke me ponía tan estúpido.

-Ese en el que tenemos que hacer una maqueta- me dijo él con duda, parece que había notado algo raro en mí.

-Sí, ya recuerdo cual proyecto- afirmé, y -¿qué me decías?

-Como es un proyecto de dos, la maestra me dijo que lo hiciera contigo- musitó Sasuke y no se veía tan feliz con ello, al contrario parecía decepcionado, lo que naturalmente encendió mi coraje.

-La maestra a mi no me dijo nada- señalé velozmente.

-Iba a decírtelo, pero saliste prácticamente corriendo de la clase- declaró con una tranquilidad que comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Yo…- comencé a hablar sin terminar, porque no sabía cómo decirle que no quería hacer nada con él, yo siempre hacía mi tareas sólo y quería ir a reclamarle a la maestra, como se le ocurrió ponerme de pareja de trabajo a Sasuke, él me hacía sentir cosas extrañas que me asustaban.

-Mañana iré a tu casa a las 9, terminaremos en tres horas a lo mucho, así que eso es todo- me dijo él antes de darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección al colegio nuevamente.

Yo no pude decir nada, me quedé ahí parado por unos segundos sin comprender lo que había pasado. Reaccioné cuando sentí que me caían gotas de helado a la mano.

Toda la tarde estuve de muy mal humor, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico a autoinvitarse a mi casa?, ¿Quién demonios de creía para darme ordenes a mí? y, ¿Porqué no pude decirle nada, ¿Por qué estaba siendo castigado? Ahora estaba obligado a recibirlo en mi casa mañana, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Cómo iba a hablarle acerca de mis ideas para la maqueta? si nisiquiera podía hablarle con coherencia. Perdí mucho tiempo pensando, finalmente la resignación y la calma llegaron a mí.

Tranquilidad que se me fue tan pronto como llegó cuando revisé mi casa y no se veía muy bien que digamos, estaba algo desordenada, mi mamá era un poco perezosa para esas cosas de la limpieza, además de que como trabajaba todo el día siempre estaba cansada. No me quedó más remedio que ponerme a limpiar, lo hice lo más rápido que pude porque ese día también tenía que hacer la cena.

Cuando mi mamá llegó se sorprendió al ver la casa brillando de limpia, y prometió recompensarme. Mientras cenábamos le dije que un compañero vendría mañana para hacer un proyecto para la escuela, ella no me preguntó su nombre ni nada, así que no le dije que se trataba del nuevo vecino.

_**Cambiamos de narrador**_

La primera vez que fui a casa de Naruto fue a los pocos días de que mi familia y yo nos mudáramos a un barrio pequeño y tranquilo, estábamos acostumbrados a otro tipo de ambiente, pero después de todos los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar mi padre, el hecho de seguir teniendo un hogar tranquilo era reconfortante para todos.

Naruto vivía en la casa que estaba al frente de la mía, era una casa un poco antigua que poseía una tienda de peces ornamentales en la planta baja, mi hermano y yo le vimos el primer día de escuela después de la mudanza, salíamos de la casa cuando sentimos una voz muy enérgica, era él despidiéndose alborotadamente, y después salió corriendo como si alguien lo persiguiera en dirección hacia la escuela; así que como primera impresión él me pareció bastante tonto.

Las niñas de este colegio parecían igual de locas que las del anterior, pero no me importaba, me daba igual lo que pensaran o dijeran de mí. La única persona cuerda de la clase parecía ser ese niño rubio que vivía frente a mi casa. Al menos el parecía tener una vida propia y no andaba molestándome como los demás. Aunque en varias ocasiones pensé que yo no le agradaba porque algunas veces parecía que me miraba de mala manera y murmuraba cosas para sí mismo.

Incontables veces un perro peludo y enano se metía a mi casa apenas abriéramos la puerta, mi madre siempre nos llamaba a mi hermano o a mí para que lo sacáramos. Pero era un perro muy testarudo y volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez. Una mañana cuando lo sacaba por tercera vez de nuestro patio, vi que el perro corrió hacia la casa de enfrente, se puso a rasguñar la puerta, alguien le abrió y entró. Por tanto deduje que ese perro le pertenecía a los vecinos de al frente.

Un día después mi hermano y yo estábamos lavando el automóvil y el perro nos volvió a hacer una de sus visitas, así que yo mismo lo llevé a la casa de sus propietarios. Me atendió el niño rubio, le conté sobre las actividades de su mascota y le pedí que hiciera algo para remediarlo; me ví tentado a aconsejarle que atara a su perro o que simplemente lo encerrara, pero no me dió tiempo de hacerlo porque apenas le entregué a su perro, el niño ese me tiró la puerta en la cara. Por poco y vuelvo a tocar la puerta para enseñarle buenos modales a ese niño malcriado pero mi hermano estaba observando todo desde la vereda y no quería darle motivos para que me molestara. Aunque fue muy tarde porque cuando regresé a casa, él ya tenía esa sonrisa boba y burlona que yo detestaba.

-Ese niño casi te arranca la cabeza con ese portazo- me dijo Itachi en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca a él.

-No es una persona muy civilizada- le respondí.

-Hermanito tu como siempre haciendo amigos por dónde vas- anunció sarcásticamente.

-Cualquiera pensaría que ahora que nos hemos mudado y cambiado de escuela, intentarías tener amigos y ser sociable pero sigues tan gruñón como siempre.

Ignoré a Itachi y a sus molestos comentarios, y me dirigí a mi habitación a terminar de hacer los deberes, a mí realmente no me interesaba hacer amigos no veía su utilidad.

Un viernes en el colegio, tuve la desagradable sorpresa de que tenía que hacer un trabajo con el niño rubio, pero lo pensé bien y decidí que prefería hacer el proyecto con él, a hacerlo con una de las niñas que parecían vivir para molestarme. La maestra me dijo que ella iba hablar con él, pero se salió corriendo de la clase, creo que era una costumbre suya eso de correr a todos lados; por lo que yo mismo tuve que decirle lo del proyecto, él actuaba muy raro, me pareció que no le agrado para nada el hecho de tener que hacer un trabajo conmigo, bueno pues ya éramos dos.

Tenía que ir a su casa al día siguiente, quería terminar el proyecto lo más antes posible por lo que en cuanto llegué a mi casa me puse a buscar información en internet y en algunos libros. Mi hermano mayor no ayudo a mi concentración, se pasó la tarde molestándome.

-Hay tantas niñas en tu clase que te acosan día y noche, pero a ti te toca hacer tu dizque proyecto con el niño que parece odiarte, tienes muchísima suerte hermanito- me dijo Itachi con el sarcasmo obvio.

-No tienes algo de provecho que hacer hermano- le respondí.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya ser que te de un portazo mañana también y magulle tu rostro- dijo antes de salir, -perderías a todas tus fans con el rostro desfigurado- agregó riendo.

-¡Largo!- exclamé lanzándole un cuaderno que él esquivó sin problemas.

En la mañana me fui sin desayunar a la casa de enfrente, no quería ser el objeto nuevas burlas por parte de mi molesto hermano, y mucho menos delante de mis padres. Itachi siempre ha sido su favorito; a pesar de ser increíblemente molesto mi hermano es muy inteligente, siempre ha destacado en todo lo que se propone, mi padre está muy orgulloso de él, y porque no decirlo, yo también lo respeto.

Cuando llegue a casa de Naruto me recibió una mujer pelirroja, supuse que se trataba de su madre, aunque más parecía su hermana, ella era muy joven.

-Tú debes ser el amigo de Naruto- me dijo evaluándome de pies a cabeza.

-Sí- asentí.

-Espera un momento querido, voy a despertar a Naruto, creo que el pobre se quedo dormido, es que estuvo limpiando la casa hasta tarde- habló muy sonriente.

Yo trate de disimular mi molestia, ese niño irresponsable, como podía quedarse dormido, cuando sabía que teníamos que hacer el trabajo, definitivamente le hacía falta una buena educación, y que clase de madre hace limpiar a su hijo hasta tarde.

A los pocos minutos regresó la madre de Naruto y me dijo que él no tardaría en venir, que se estaba dando prisa. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, mientras pensaba que no volvería a hacer trabajos de dos nunca más en la vida porque no se podía confiar en nadie.

Cuando Naruto se dignó a aparecerse ya habían pasado 35 minutos. Yo no estaba nada feliz, quería decirle unas cuantas cosas acerca de su falta de respeto, pero no lo hice porque su madre estaba ahí. Ella me invito a desayunar con ellos, no pude negarme, aunque de lo que menos tenía ganas era de comer, más bien quería estrangular al rubio ese, pero tuve que detener mis homicidas pensamientos.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas querido?- me preguntó la madre de Naruto en cuanto nos sentamos a la mesa.

-Sasuke- le respondí.

-Es un nombre muy elegante- dijo ella, me hubiera gustado ponerle a mi hijo un nombre tan bonito como ese, pero su padre tiene gustos horripilantes y le puso Naruto, a mi me sigue pareciendo un nombre tan corriente.

-Gracias mamá- agradeció Naruto sarcásticamente, -tu como siempre subiéndome el autoestima-.

-Vamos hijo no te lo tomes en serio, sólo bromeaba- rió la pelirroja tontamente.

Naruto parecía estar acostumbrado al raro comportamiento de su madre, aunque se veía bastante alterado cada vez que volteaba su cabeza hacia mí.

-Es mejor que me vaya- avisó la madre del rubio, -se me hizo muy tarde para el trabajo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero no has comido nada- refutó Naruto mirando a su madre severamente.

-No te preocupes hijo- hoy empecé mi dieta, tomaré un jugo en el trabajo, dijo ella.

Me pareció que Naruto quiso decir algo más, pero se detuvo, tal vez porque yo estaba ahí.

Terminamos el desayuno en silencio, yo me estaba obligando a comer porque era un invitado en esa casa, tenía que intentar ser cordial. Pero Naruto poseía un gran apetito, lo vi vaciar toda la mesa y a una velocidad impresionante, cuando terminó se puso a recoger los platos. Yo intenté ayudarle pero me lo impidió diciendo que yo era un invitado. Se llevó los platos hacia otro ambiente, que supongo era la cocina, y al poco rato sentí ruido de platos rotos, por eso dije quería ayudarlo.

Naruto volvió, diciendo que se le había caído un plato, yo sólo asentí, aunque por el sonido yo diría que no fue uno sino varios platos que se rompieron.

-Espérame un momento por favor- me pidió regresando a la cocina.

Naruto volvió al poco rato trayendo en sus manos algo perfectamente envuelto en un mantel, me dijo que haríamos el trabajo en su habitación, estábamos a punto de subir las escaleras cuando su madre bajo de ellas mientras seguía acomodándose el cabello.

Yo intente disimular, pero no podía evitar sentirme desconcertado por su atuendo, ella llevaba un vestido demasiado corto y con un escote que era difícil pasar por alto. Giré mi vista hacia otro lado, me sentí culpable por mirar tan detalladamente a la madre de uno de mis compañeros de escuela.

-Naruto, ¿cómo me veo?, hoy tengo que ir muy elegante- dijo la pelirroja.

-Te ves muy bonita mamá- respondió Naruto

Me extrañó la respuesta del rubio, porque si yo fuese hijo de ella, la mandaba a que se cambie de ropa, jamás permitiría que mi madre saliera a la calle en esa forma.

-Naruto no olvides llevarle el desayuno al abuelo- musitó la madre del rubio.

-Ya se lo llevé mamá- dijo él, -te preparé tu refrigerio- agregó, y le dió lo que tenía envuelto en el mantel.

-Gracias querido- dijo, al tiempo que metía el refrigerio en su cartera.

-Tienes que comerlo, como estas a dieta te puse sólo fruta- añadió el rubio.

-Eres un amor Naruto- expresó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós Sasuke, se despidió de mí haciéndome una señal con la mano y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella. Yo me estaba preguntando en que trabajaría la madre de Naruto, quise preguntarle al rubio, pero no lo hice, es decir, ese no era mi asunto.

La habitación de Naruto era pequeña, pero tenía un escritorio lo suficientemente grande para hacer la maqueta. Las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por dibujos, afiches y algunas fotografías, era una habitación muy colorida y se veía muy diferente al resto de la casa.

-Puedes poner tus cosas ahí- me dijo Naruto señalando una silla.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar haciendo un diagrama de la maqueta- aconsejé mientras sacaba el libro de ciencias de la mochila.

_**Cambiamos de Narrador**_

Y llego el día temido, Sasuke vino a mi casa un sábado por la mañana, puse mi despertador para no quedarme dormido ya que los sábados solía levantarme muy tarde, pero si el despertador sonó nunca me enteré porque igual me quedé dormido, tuve suerte de que mi mamá entrara a trabajar más tarde los sábados, Sasuke resultó ser una persona sumamente puntual, así que agregué eso de la "puntualidad" a la lista de cosas que me disgustaban de él; si estaba haciendo una lista para que dejara de parecer tan genial.

Me prometí intentar ser amable con el pelinegro, mi única esperanza para sobrevivir según yo, era terminar el tonto trabajo lo más pronto posible.

Cuando baje las escaleras, Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, al verme su expresión no cambio, bueno yo supuse que estaba molesto , porque en el poco tiempo que lo conocía él nunca mostro gusto o disgusto por nada, siempre mantenía la misma expresión como los androides de los animes.

Mi mamá lo invitó a desayunar con nosotros, la presencia de ella hizo que mi comportamiento estuviera más o menos normal. Además que me moría de hambre, después de haber gastado gran parte de mi energía el día anterior limpiando la casa.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que a mi madre se le ocurrió decir que mi nombre era corriente, ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso delante de Sasuke?, además estoy seguro que a cualquier persona el nombre "Naruto" le parecería mucho mejor que "Sasuke", es decir ese sí era un nombre horrible, me juré que se lo haría saber a mamá en cuanto regresara del trabajo.

Mi mamá siempre andaba empezando dietas, en las que comía sólo vegetales y frutas, yo no entendía como hacía eso, si la comida era lo mejor del planeta, pero ella me decía que así era más feliz, y yo por supuesto trataba de ayudarla a ser feliz. Y justo ese día se le ocurrió empezar una dieta nueva, no le di mucha importancia ya que seguramente la abandonaría dentro de unos días como lo hacía frecuentemente.

Mamá se marchó para prepararse para el trabajo dejándome a mi solo con Sasuke, yo me apresuré en comer, se sentía muy raro estar los dos ahí comiendo en la mesa, como si fuéramos amigos, porque yo me había aclarado a mi mismo que no quería ser su amigo.

Terminé mi desayuno y empecé recoger los platos pero a Sasuke se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de ayudarme, por lo que cuando quise levantar su plato vacío el también lo hizo, haciendo que su mano rozara la mía accidentalmente, cuando sentí el tacto de su piel tibia mi corazón sufrió tal sobresalto que casi me caí de la impresión.

Me apresuré a decirle que no tenía que ayudarme, que él era un invitado, y le arrebaté el plato de sus manos. Sasuke sólo asintió y volvió a sentarse, yo lo maldije internamente ¿porque él estaba tan tranquilo?, creo que nisiquiera notó que estuvo a punto de asesinarme.

Huí a la cocina con todos los servicios sucios, y traté de tranquilizarme, para mi mala suerte perdí el equilibrio y se me cayeron todos los platos y tazas que tenía en la mano. El sonido fue estridente, supliqué que Sasuke fuera sordo, aunque sabía que no lo era.

Con toda la conmoción de los platos rotos y de la presencia de Sasuke en mi casa por poco y me olvidé de prepararle el refrigerio a mi mamá, cuando ella se fué al trabajo invité a Sasuke para subir a mi habitación, se veía a leguas que él estaba impaciente por empezar a construir la maqueta. Mi habitación era lo que más me gustaba de la casa, yo mismo la había decorado con mis dibujos, seguramente Sasuke estaba impresionado ante la maravillosa decoración, aunque el muy envidioso no me dijo nada e ignoró mi decoración, como lo odiaba.

No tuvimos que ir a comprar materiales para la maqueta, Sasuke trajo todo lo necesario en su mochila. El hizo un diagrama de la "célula y sus partes" para guiarnos. Cuando terminó el diagrama, el sacó cerámica fresca y sin color, tan suave como la plastilina, me encantó la sensación cuando la tenía en mis manos, además era tan suave que podías darle la forma que quisieras claro que tenías que apresurarte antes de que se seque.

Hicimos el citoplasma de la célula entre los dos, quedó más o menos bien, mi lado se veía mejor que el suyo, así que me pidió que arreglara su lado para que se viera como el mío, yo estaba encantado de hacer algo mejor que él, quien era un sabelotodo.

Luego empezamos con los "organelos celulares", cada uno hizo una "mitocondria" que tenía una forma ovalada y pliegues transversales al medio. Como era de esperar mi mitocondria era una obra de arte, la de Sasuke parecía un bicho aplastado, de verdad que era horrible, no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan poco habilidoso con las manos, pero él terco como era, continuó intentando una y otra vez, por poco y se acaba toda la cerámica y aun nos faltaba la mitad del trabajo.

-Creo que no soy muy bueno para esto- me dijo Sasuke después de una hora intentando darle forma a la "mitocondria".

-Pues creo que tienes razón- le dije, sin embargo en mi interior, le gritaba que era un tonto y que como se le ocurrió gastar casi todo el material.

-Que te parece si tu continuas haciendo los organelos y yo me encargaré de ir pintando el "citoplasma"- me dijo al tiempo que sacaba las pinturas.

-Si, como quieras- respondí.

Me llevó casi dos horas terminar de hacerlos todos, finalmente terminé con el retículo endoplásmico que fue el más difícil, y me sentí muy satisfecho con mis obras de arte.

Toda señal de belleza desapareció cuando vi el citoplasma, se veía como si un niño de kínder lo hubiera pintado, Sasuke lo veía con mirada confusa, por primera vez que veía una expresión en su rostro.

-No esta tan mal- me apresuré a decirle, le daré unos toques y …

-No- me interrumpió, -esta desastroso, nunca creí que hacer esto fuera tan difícil- pronunció.

Creo que en ese momento sentí que Sasuke me agradaba mucho y que tal vez me caía muy bien y que también talvez teníamos más cosas en común de lo yo había pensado. En ese instante él me recordó a mí mismo cuando no podía hacer las tareas de matemática porque me parecían muy complicadas.

-En mi casa tengo más cerámica, iré por ella y lo volveremos a hacer- me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Lo vi desde mi ventana en cuanto salió de mi casa, cruzó la calle seguido de mi perrito, que se metió a su casa detrás de él, no sé porqué pero esa escena fue demasiado cómica para mí y no pude contener la risa.

Cuando Sasuke regresó, me dijo que mi perro se había vuelto a entrar a su casa y que lo había dejado ahí porque su hermano pequeño estaba jugando con él. Yo le conté que mi perrito le había pertenecido al señor que vivía en la casa de Sasuke antes de que él y su familia se mudaran y por eso entraba a cada rato, porque para mi mascota esa seguía siendo su casa.

-Entonces para él, seguramente nosotros somos los intrusos- señaló Sasuke.

-No lo creo, es un perrito muy bueno, yo creo que los considera invitados- le dije velozmente.

Después de mis palabras Sasuke me miró de una forma extraña, así como sorprendido. Yo rogué para que dejara de verme así, porque esa actitud me estaba poniendo nervioso. Gracias al cielo, Sasuke dejo de enfocar sus negros ojos en mi y puso su vista en algo más importante, la maqueta obviamente.

Volvimos a hacer el citoplasma, claro que yo hice la mayor parte, luego yo también fui el encargado de pintar, y como amaba pintar estaba muy feliz. Sasuke me ayudó sosteniéndome las pinturas y diciéndome el color del que tenía que ser cada parte. Aveces accidentalmente él rozaba sus manos contra mí y yo sobresaltado le hice caer la pintura en la ropa en tres ocasiones, y sobre mí mismo en muchas más ocasiones.

Cuando terminamos ya era muy tarde, y estaba oscureciendo, la célula había quedado muy bien. Sasuke y yo la miramos como enamorados de ella, estábamos esperando a que se secara la pintura, así que no podíamos tocarla.

Se veía nuestro relejo en la ventana, parecíamos dos pintores todos llenos de pintura de diferentes colores, no pude evitarlo y empecé a reír.

Sasuke me miró como sin entender que era tan gracioso, pero juraría que lo vi sonreír un poco debajo de esa expresión tan seria.

Poco después mi mamá llegó del trabajo y se sobresaltó en cuanto nos vió, nos dijo que parecía que acabábamos de regresar de la guerra.

Sasuke ya se estaba marchando a su casa, pero ella lo impidió, dijo que tenía que cenar con nosotros porque había traído comida para él también. Sasuke acepto en quedarse a cenar. En esta ocasión mi abuelo también nos acompañó en la mesa. Todo estuvo delicioso, mi mamá siempre traía comidas estupendas, bueno ella podía comprarlas ya que no sabía preparar nada más que café y además odiaba cocinar.

Cuando Sasuke se fue a su casa, se despidió de mí suavizando su expresión, creo que yo le empecé a agradar un poco o tal vez simplemente se sentía culpable porque yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo, sea cuales fueran las razones yo estaba muy feliz y no dejé de verlo hasta que entró en su casa.

El domingo no vi a Sasuke casi en todo el día, a cada rato miraba por mi ventana para ver si salía de su casa, pero no lo hizo. Sólo al finalizar la tarde lo vi salir con toda su familia en el automóvil de su padre, supuse que iban a cenar fuera.

El lunes yo fui el encargado de llevar la maqueta a la escuela. Sasuke llegó después que yo, me saludo seriamente y ocupo su sitio detrás de mí, pero al menos ya me saludaba aunque no fuera muy amistoso. El resto del día no hablamos mucho, el continuó siendo distante con todo el mundo y eso me incluía a mí. No es que yo hubiera pensado que seríamos grandes amigos o quizás era eso lo había estado pensando. Sea como fuere yo me sentía bastante decepcionado y algo triste. En la hora del almuerzo comí en la azotea de la escuela, es que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos a Sai con sus preguntas analíticas, a Sakura pidiéndome que le platique todo sobre Sasuke.

Finalmente llegó la hora de ciencias, Sasuke y yo fuimos los últimos en presentar nuestra maqueta, la maestra se deslumbró en cuanto la vió, nos puso la calificación más alta, y yo pensé que me merecía ese momento de felicidad dentro de un día tan poco motivador.

A la hora de salida, maldecía porque el profesor de matemática nos había puesto muchos deberes y yo no me sentía como de ánimos para usar mis hibernantes neuronas.

-Naruto- me llamó la voz de Sasuke desde su sitio.

Yo giré hacia él, un poco desconcertado, porque quería hablar conmigo si se la había pasado ignorándome todo el día.

-He visto que tienes dificultades en matemática… así que… si tú quieres yo podría ayudarte con la tarea- me dijo Sasuke.

-Yo, si… digo que- pronuncié yo, pero él me interrumpió.

-No quiero decir que voy a hacerte la tarea, pero yo podría explicarte los problemas, aclaró.

-De acuerdo- le dije.

Y me giré rápidamente, es que no sabía que mas decirle, eso sí que me tomó de sorpresa, pero obviamente fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Estúpido Sasuke porque sus palabras me hacían tan feliz. Pero entre los dos creo que el más estúpido, era yo.


End file.
